rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
CRPG
CRPG (Computer/Console Role-Playing Game) — видеоигра, основанная на элементах игрового процесса традиционных настольных ролевых игр. По-русски их также называют КРПГ (чаще подразумевая компьютерные). Яркие примеры компьютерных ролевых игр: серии , , , , ; консольных — , , , , . Элементы RPG — ролевая система, диалоги, квесты — встречаются в играх многих жанров. В таком случае жанр определяется как «стратегия с элементами RPG», «гонки с элементами RPG» и так далее. Компьютерные ролевые игры в основном происходят от настольных ролевых игр, особенно заметно влияние «Dungeons & Dragons». Например, подавляющее большинство CRPG описывают персонажей числовыми параметрами, такими как хит-поинты и уровни. Кроме того, эти игры часто заимствуют широко распространённый в настольных ролевых играх сюжет о группе героев, отправившихся на поиски чего-то. Характерная особенность многих CRPG — повышение возможностей игровых персонажей за счёт улучшения их числовых параметров, обретения предметов и способностей, обычно называемое «прокачкой». Игрок, как правило, может выбрать, в каком направлении развивать своих подопечных. Зачастую в CRPG «прокачка» персонажей подменяет собой их личности и сюжет игры, поэтому в ролевых сообществах CRPG не всегда признаются ролевыми играми. Примером наиболее близкой к реальным ролевым играм CRPG обычно считается . История Первыми ролевыми играми были dnd (1974), pedit5 (1974) и Dungeon (1975), написанные студентами-энтузиастами для компьютеров PLATO и PDP-10, задолго до появления нынешнего стандарта IBM PC. Все три были попыткой перенести на экран игровой процесс (и особенно вычисления) первой редакции Dungeons & Dragons, также появившейся в 1974. Позже на PLATO было выпущено много ролевых игр, от текстовых квестов до графических (символы псевдографики) зачисток подземелий.Информация из Википедии (англ.) Начало 80х дало рождение многим легендарным сериям, определившим лицо жанра: Rogue (1980), Ultima (1980), Wizardry (1981). Игры этой эпохи уже не нуждались в псевдографике, и многие использовали вид от первого лица либо вид сверху. Тогда же появились первые консольные RPG: Dragonstomper (1982, платформа Atari 2600) и The Black Onyx (1984, NEC PC-8801), а также были портированы первые части Ultima и Wizardry. Параллельно развивались MUD — текстовые RPG, в которые могли одновременно играть сотни человек, и жанр интерактивной литературы (текстовые квесты). Начиная с 1982 года, регулярно выходили официальные компьютерные и консольные игры по D&D.Список игр по D&D в Википедии (англ.) Жанр CRPG развивался за счёт выдающихся игр: каждый раз, когда выходила шедевральная и одновременно коммерчески успешная игра, она тянула за собой взрыв новых ролевых игр, использующих её фишки. * 1980 — (UNIX), породила одноимённый жанр зачистки подземелий roguelike. Впоследствии портирована на многие другие ОС. * 1983 — Ultima III ( , Apple II, , , ), воплотившая многие идеи, ставшие стандартом для последующих CRPG: псевдотрёхмерная графика и анимации, отдельный экран для боя и путешествия, партия вместо одного персонажа и многие другое. * 1986 — (Apple II, MAC, DOS и др.), также одна из ключевых серий CRPG с увлекательной механикой, большим миром и заточкой под приключения. * В этом же году на NES вышла Dragon Quest (также известная как Dragon Warrior), одна из основополагающих игр консольных RPG, переработавшая принципы Ultima и Wizardry. * 1987 — Final Fantasy (NES), также одна из основополагающих игр консолей. Эта серия известна тем, что для каждой второй игры придумывает новую ролевую систему, а в остальных использует вариацию классической, заложенной в этой первой игре. * 1988 — Wasteland ''игра по своему жанру стала прародителем всей серии игр Fallout * '''1988' — Pool of Radiance (DOS), первая игра на движке , воплощающим правила AD&D. Происходит в мире Forgotten Realms. * 1991 — (DOS), первая трёхмерная CRPG от первого лица. * 1992 — Treasures of the Savage Frontier (DOS), CRPG на движке Gold Box, первая, в которой неигровой персонаж может влюбиться в персонажа игрока, если он правильно себя поведет. * В этом же году вышла первая версия RPGmaker для PC — программы, позволяющей создавать JRPG, не обладая знаниями программиста и художника. Новые версии этой программы, выходившие примерно каждые 3-5 лет, каждый раз тянули за собой бум самописных ролевых игр. * 1995 — Pokemon Red/Green (Gameboy), первая ролевая игра про тренировку боевых монстров, основатель жанра MonsterRPG. * 1997 — (Windows, Macintosh), пост-апокалиптическая игра, первоначально разрабатываемая на основе правил GURPS, но впоследствии сменившая их на собственную систему SPECIAL, с проработанными разветвлёнными диалогами, в которой разные параметры персонажа (особенно возраст, харизма и интеллект) влекут разное отношение к нему NPC. * Также в этом году вышла (PS, Windows), впервые использовавшая трёхмерную графику в консольных RPG и снова взорвавшая жанр. * 1997 — (Windows), первая действительно массовая MMORPG. * 1996 — (Windows), реал-таймовая (а не походовая) игра про зачистку подземелий. Её динамичный геймплей породил ещё одно направление CRPG - Action RPG. * 1998 — (Windows, Macintosh), повлёкшая новый бум ролевых игр на компьютерах. На её красивом движке Infinity, воплощавшем правила AD&D2, позже было выпущено немало игр. В Baldur’s Gate впервые была стёрта грань между походовым и реал-таймовым боем за счёт того, что в любой момент можно было нажать паузу и задать действия персонажей. * 1999 — (Windows), игра на движке Infinity про Сигил и странного бессмертного персонажа — Безымянного. Наравне с Fallout 2, эта игра реализует очень разветвлённые диалоги (различающие даже «Да, я каюсь» и «Да, я каюсь. (ложь)») и беспрецедентно нестандартный сюжет, лишь чуть потеснивший свободу действий. Кроме всего прочего, игра известна тем, что её можно пройти, вступая в бой примерно четыре раза.«In fact, there are only four or so required combat encounters within the game» * Также в этом году вышла первая российская CRPG Князь на славянскую тематику. * 2000 — Icewind Dale, игра на основе AD&D второй редакции, разработана Black Isle Studios и выпущена Interplay, действия игры разворачиваются во вселенной Forgotten Realms. У игры есть официальный аддон: Heart of Winter. * 2001 — (Windows), первая игра основе правил третьей редакции D&D, представляющая из себя огромные и подробно проработанные подземелья Миф-Драннора из мира Forgotten Realms. * Также в этом году вышла фэнтези-стимпанковская игра , основанная на системе, весьма сходной со SPECIAL. * 2002 — Gothic '''(Готика) - первая игра в жанре CRPG c видом от третьего лица и открытым, живым миром. В отличает от Morrowind где мир был достаточно статичным, в Готике независимо от главного героя мир жил своей жизнью, NPC могли охотиться на монстров, монстры на монстров (соблюдалась некая пищевая цепочка и популяция), при этом все это происходило даже тогда когда главный герой находился очень далеко. Были случаи когда квестовый NPC мог быть случайно убит "миром", позже данные недорозумения исправили патчами. * '''2002 — Icewind Dale 2 игра на основе D&D третьей редакции, продолжение серии, от тех же разработчиков, что и первая часть. Особенностью игры стали введенные так называемые подрасы: дроу, солнечные эльфы, тифлинги и.т.д. В том числе и продуманность их восприятие среди NPC. Так же весьма улучшенный движок, который стал удобней и лаконичней. * 2002 — The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (или просто Morrowind) третья игра в серии The Elder Scrolls является эталоном RPG от первого лица (есть возможность от третьего лица), игра задала новую планку взаимодействия с миром, игровыми объектами и NPC. По классике диалоги в игре были текстовыми, были даже мини игры. В качестве отсылки к серии Ultima у игрока имеется возможность ответить на несколько вопросов морального плана, чтобы определить класс персонажа (Wiki) * 2002 — (Windows), игра на основе D&D третьей редакции, продолжающая традиции Baldur’s Gate — разветвлённые диалоги, NPC-партийцы с собственными личностями и конфликтами, тактические бои с возможностью поставить паузу. Кроме того, к игре прилагался редактор, позволяющий создавать свои собственные модули. * 2006 — (Windows, X-Box 360, PS3), четвертая игра из серии The Elder Scrolls и одна из игр, стёршей грань между компьютерными и консольными RPG и впервые представившая реальную физику в жанре. В отличие от предыдущих игр серии The Elder Scrolls в частности Morrowind была лишена разветвленных диалогов в пользу большего взаимодействия с миром (принеси, убей -прим. авт.). * 2008 '— Fallout 3 игра в жанре Action/RPG, является третьим продолжением серии игр Fallout Сделана на движке на том же движке, что и '' - Havok Не смотря на то что игра все еще является RPG, Fallout 3 задает планку для игр другого игрового жанра FPS (англ. ''First Person Shooter - ''шутер от первого лица) это - открытый мир, свобода передвижения, наличие инвентаря. Жанры ролевых игр За время существования CRPG образовалось много жанров и направлений этих игр, а также несколько, которые за CRPG не считаются, но имеют отношения к погружению в мир и отыгрышу роли. * '''RPG западного стиля (Fallout, Baldur’s Gate, ) — отличаются свободой действий, разветвлёнными диалогами, возможностью создать собственного, тонко настроенного персонажа, геймплей которого будет зависеть от его умений. * Dungeon Crawler, или Old-school RPG, hack’n’slash (Wizardy 8, Pool of Radiance) — ролевая игра, завязанная на зачистке подземелий. В этом жанре есть направление rogue-like ( , серия консольная Mystery Dungeon), в которых подземелья создаются случайно, и Дьябло-подобные игры (Diablo, ), в которых битва происходит в реальном времени (тогда как обычно зачистки подземелий пошаговые). * JRPG, или RPG восточного стиля (серии Final Fantasy, , Dragon Quest) — в этих играх свобода действий сильно ограничена и герои придуманы разработчиками, но большое внимание уделяется насыщенному сюжету и атмосфере мира. * Тактические RPG, или TRPG ( , , ) — ролевые игры, завязанные на отрядном походовом бое. Обычно они следует модели JRPG, но позволяют много свободы в наборе отряда, развитии персонажей и во время боя. * MMORPG, или массивные многопользовательские онлайновые RPG ( , , Ultima Online, Perfect World, Neverwinter Online) — онлайновые миры, предназначенные для одновременно игры тысячами пользователей. Они предоставляют большую свободу в развитии и настройке персонажа, но взаимодействие с миром ограничено прокачкой и социальными мероприятиями, а сюжет обычно только обозначен. В этом жанре есть направления браузерных MMORPG (Pox Nora, , ) и социальных миров (Second Life, Furcadia). * MU*, или многопользователские миры (Discworld MUD, FurryMUCK) — текстовые онлайновые миры, обычно рассчитанные на меньшее число людей, чем MMORPG). Приставка MU указывает на многопользовательский характер игры (Multi-User), а завершение — на жанровое направление: MUD — dungeon, игра про битвы и прокачку; MUCK — chat kingdom, про текстовый отыгрыш. * Игры с элементами RPG — жанровые гибриды, заимствующие некоторые фишки «чистых» RPG. Например, Action/RPG ( , ), Стратегия/RPG ( , ) и другие. Элементы ролевых игр, такие как настройка и развитие персонажа и квесты (миссии), применимы почти в любом жанре. Другие жанры, близкие к настольным ролевым играм * Квесты ( , , ) — игры, представляющие из себя интерактивные истории. Этот жанр был очень популярен в 90-х, но сейчас переживает упадок. В квестах окружающему миру уделяется большое внимание, но свобода действий варьируется от высокой интерактивности за счёт интерпретации текстового ввода («взять яблоко», «спросить лягушку о стреле») до простой необходимости кликнуть в нужное время в нужном месте. Кроме обычных квестов, различают , или текстовые квесты (Planetfall, Curses, Galatea); Adventure, или адвенчуры (Hero’s Quest, ) — квесты с элементами RPG и геймизма; мистоподобные игры ( , Amber), чей геймплей основан на таинственности и загадках. * Симулятор свиданий, или рэнай адвенча '(где «рэнай» — любовь, а «адвенча» — приключение) — очень специализированная социалка, как правило, связанная с аниме (то есть, или игра сделана по романтической аниме, или аниме снято по игре). Свобода действий может варьироваться от почти полной (игрок сам решает куда идти, с кем говорить и что делать) до рельсы. Также может варьироваться система характеристик пероснажей, от наличия прокачиваемых характеристик (например: сходил в спортзал — прокачал физическую форму, сходил в библиотеку — прокачал интелект), до отсутствия каких-либо характеристик. В типичном сеттинге обыгрываемый персонаж является либо студентом, либо старшекласником. Для жанра характерно деление на игры для мальчиков и игры для девочек. Основные термины * ''Герой или персонаж, перс ''(сленг, сокр. от персонаж) — персонаж, управляемый игроком. Также употребляется сокращение «ГГ» от «главный герой». * ''Данжеон (от англ. danger - опасность, возможно произошло от слова dungeon - подземелье) - место или локация, пещера, склеп, подземелье где респаунятся монстры в больших количествах. в большинстве случаев применяется в MMORPG т.к. в эти места не достигшему определенному уровню и навыкам одному ходить опасно. В MMORPG является основным местом прокачки персонажа и выбивания лута. * NPC (англ. non-player character — неигровой персонаж), «энписи», «непись» (сленг.) — персонаж, не управляемый ни одним из игроков. С ними герой взаимодействует: проводит диалоги, торговлю, получает квесты и т. д. Обычно в эту группу не входят персонажи, враждебные герою. * Монстр (в MMORPG и MUD'ах моб, от moving object — подвижный объект) — персонаж, враждебный герою. Обычно с ним можно только сражаться, хотя в некоторых ролевых играх монстры равноправны NPC. * Квест — задание полученное от NPC. За его выполнение персонаж получает вознаграждение в виде опыта и/или предметов. * Инвентарь — место, где содержатся все предметы, которыми персонаж владеет. Инвентарь может быть списковым, может быть ячеечным (возможен учёт формы предмета), может быть ограничен по весу и/или по объёму. * Крафтинг, крафт (от англ. craft - ремесло) - ''создание внутри игровых предметов таких как доспехи, оружие, еда и пр., которые можно продать или использовать главным героем. Обычно требует определенных умений от главного героя. Для ''крафтинга ''чаще всего используется ''лут ''(см. ниж.) или предметы игрового мира которые могут быть подобраны, но занимают лишь место в инвентаре (цена-вес/место не в пользу первого). * ''Предмет, стуф(ина), стаф(ина), айтем — предмет, который может находиться в инвентаре. * Прокачка — выполнение действий, в результате которых улучшаются характеристики или накапливается опыт. Обычно это подразумевает охоту на монстров и выполнение квестов. * Лут (англ. loot — добыча), дроп (англ. drop — упавшее) — предметы, полученные с поверженных врагов. Слово «лут» чаще относится к малополезному луту, тогда как дроп — к желанным редким предметам. Принцип трёх «У» Важным показателем, свидетельствующим о «ролевой» сущности игры, приближающим её к «настоящим» ролевым играм, является соблюдение так называемого принципа трёх «У»: «убить, украсть, уговорить». Название происходит от английского three «S» — «slay, steal, speak». Вкратце его можно сформулировать следующим образом: бо́льшую часть важных с точки зрения сюжета проблем игрок может решить как минимум тремя разными способами. Первый — «убить» — связан с силовым решением проблемы, уничтожением препятствий. Второй — «украсть» — подразумевает уход от прямого решения проблемы, воровство, попытка проскользнуть незаметно. Третий — «уговорить» — связан с решением проблемы через заключение того или иного договора или действие убеждением. Данная классификация достаточно условна, но в целом отображает все возможные варианты. Для лучшего понимания можно привести пример из игры : предположим ситуацию, в которой герой должен попасть в здание, однако ему мешают охранник и запертая дверь. Согласно принципу трёх «У» возможны 3 решения: * Решение «убить»: герой убивает охранника, взламывает дверь ломом или взрывает динамитом. * Решение «украсть»: герой прокрадывается мимо охраника и крадет у него ключ, после чего проникает в здание. Либо взламывает дверь отмычками. * Решение «уговорить»: герой объясняет охраннику важность своей миссии, либо даёт взятку, либо обманывает его, выдавая себя за лицо, имеющее право находиться в здании. Охранник сам открывает дверь герою. Принцип трёх «С» Иногда можно встретить упоминания принципа трёх «С»: «сила, скрытность, слово». Здесь речь идёт о тех же методах, но более полно отражающих все возможные ситуации в игре. * «Сила»: Убить, избить, разбить, взорвать, сломать и т. д. А также любое военное или насильное решение ситуации, то есть с применением силы. * «Скрытность»: Украсть, прокрасться, взломать, подслушать, подсмотреть, незаметно подменить бумаги и т. д. А также любое действие, совершённое неявно, то есть скрытно. * «Слово»: Уговорить, обмануть, напугать, задавить авторитетом, заговорить зубы, шантажировать и т. д. А также любое действие, которое совершается явно, но без применения силы, то есть мирно. См. также * CRPG-синдром '''Настольные ролевые игры, основанные на видеоиграх:Не все из них имеют статус официальных. * Fallout PnP, Fallout d20 * Doom - Semper Fidelis, Doom — The Next Chapter * Dragon Age RPG (разрабатывалась параллельно с видеоигрой) * EverQuest RPG * Evolution: Gods at Play (по E.V.O.) * Pokemon d20, Pokemon RPG, Pokethulhu * Rune RPG * Sonic the Hedgehog * Street Fighter RPG * The Legend of Zelda d20 * Warcraft RPG, World of Warcraft RPG Видеоигры, основанные на настольных ролевых играх: * Dungeons & Dragons: список из Википедии * Мир Тьмы: ** (2000, PC) ** (2004, PC) ** Hunter: The Reckoning (2002, GameCube и XBox) ** Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003, XBox) ** (2004, Playstation 2) * Das Schwarze Auge: ** Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny (1992, Amiga и DOS) ** Realms of Arkania: Star Trail (1994, DOS) ** Realms of Arkania: Shadows over Riva (1996, DOS) ** (2008, PC) ** The Dark Eye: Demonicon ** The Dark Eye: Drakensang: The River of Time Примечания Категория:Ролевые игры Категория:Смежные хобби